Such a charging setup is known, for example, from WO 1999/029009 that discloses a charger for chargeable electric hand-held devices. It has a mount for the hand-held device, into or onto which the hand-held device may be plugged, and a power supply normally plugged to line and having a stepdown transformer connectable to the hand-held device fitted to the mount by electric contacts. The hand-held device can be fixed on the mount in various angular positions (along the longitudinal axis) relative to the plug-in direction, the electric contacts being associated with the positions.
In the majority of known chargers a plug must be fitted to the hand-held device, or vice versa, for charging the device. In other words, current charging setups always comprise at least one plug, and a socket on the device. By way of example, reference is made to currently known chargers of cellular phones, notebooks, or digital cameras.
Since the hand-held devices usually have an opening, into which a plug is inserted, the disadvantageous risk exists that the opening may be fouled in time, and may be plugged up by foreign bodies such that the recharging of the battery is impeded. Furthermore, the charger openings are not very attractive.
A further disadvantage of known charging setups exists particularly for hand-held devices that must be removed from the charger as quickly as possible. For example, flashlights or the like used as part of police or firefighter equipment, must be removable from the charger in a quick manner in case of an emergency. Currently used connectors may easily be damaged in this manner.